Vorahnung
by Layhla
Summary: Wir scheinen sie schon ewig zu kennen. Denken wir. Doch was ist, wenn unsere Helden erwachsen sind? ( HP/DM)
1. Default Chapter

Ne kleines Potter fanfic. Wem's gefällt.  
  
Vorahnung  
  
Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Donnerstagabend. Ja, ich glaube zumindest, dass wir  
  
Donnerstag haben. Oder hatten.  
  
Ich kam gerade von meiner Schicht zurück. 16 Stunden in dem Laden,  
  
und das einzige, das mir jetzt noch hilft ist ne kalte Dusche. Und mein Bett. Natürlich.  
  
Der Kühlschrank is' leer. Hei, mein Kopf auch. Für heute zumindest.  
  
Eigentlich könnte ich einen neuen Rekord aufstellen. 20 Patienten in einer Stunde.  
  
Die, mit dem Ausschlag, war die ekligste. Aber da muss man wohl durch.  
  
Meine Wohnung hat auch schon mal bessere Zeiten durchlebt.  
  
Ja, Wohnung.Jedenfalls bewege ich mich heute keinen Zentimeter mehr.  
  
Dusche, Bett. Sind genau 12 Schritte.  
  
Es ist verdammt heiß. Wir haben auch Juli. Juli in London. Spitze.  
  
Doch, glauben sie bloß nichts Falsches. England ist toll. Wirklich. Es gibt viel zu sehen.  
  
Auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
  
Man könnte es auch, anders betrachtet, in zwei Hälften aufteilen.  
  
Entschuldigung, sie natürlich. Städte sind immer weiblich. Look around.  
  
Geschäfte, so weit das Augen reicht. Sie überfallen ein geradezu. Damenmode, Accessoires.  
  
Ich glaube die schlimmsten Stunden für einen Mann, sind die bei H&M, oder in sonstigen  
  
männerfeindlichen Institutionen. Frisör.Bähh. Zweimal tut sich so etwas wohl keiner an.  
  
Da täuscht man (n) doch lieber ne Migräne vor.  
  
Aber jetzt zum Wesentlichen. Ich glaube, es ging um einen normalen Donnerstagabend,  
  
und um eine Stadt, die meiner Meinung nach, zwei Gesichter hat.  
  
Unwahrscheinlich, denken sie jetzt vielleicht. London, häh, kenn ich doch.  
  
Meint der die West- und die Eastside?  
  
Nein. Verdammt noch mal.  
  
Wundern sie sich nicht manchmal über Dinge, die plötzlich da sind. Und dann verschwinden.  
  
Objekte am Himmel, die von irgendwelchen Ufoverrückten als Alieninvasion betitelt werden.  
  
Sie sind längst unter uns. Ja.  
  
Diese Spinner liegen da gar nicht so falsch.  
  
Wir kommen zwar nicht von anderen Planeten, sind aber auch nicht ganz gewöhnlich.  
  
Früher im Mittelalter, als Hexen beschimpft, nehmen wir heute eine weniger diskriminierende  
  
Bezeichnung an.  
  
Wir sind Magier. Zauberer, wie man will.  
  
Und leben schon seit Generationen unter euch.  
  
Mein Name ist Harry Potter, und ich hab auf diesen ganzen scheiß keinen Bock mehr.  
Es ist immer noch Donnerstag und ich bin elendsmüde.  
  
Musste ne Doppelschicht im Krankenhaus übernehmen. Drake ist krank.  
  
Zurzeit sind alle krank. Muss wohl ne Sommergrippe sein.  
  
Kurieren uns am Strand. Sehr witzig Leute. Nächste Woche hab ich Urlaub.  
  
Dann sitze ich am Meer. Und die anderen schuften. Der Gedanke daran baut mich wieder auf.  
Der Kühlschrank sieht mal wieder besonders einladend aus.  
  
N' Glas Essiggurken. Besser als nichts. Klar, ich könnte mir auch anderweitig essen  
  
beschaffen. Doch, das würde gegen meine oberste Priorität verstoßen. Keine  
  
Zauberei in der Muggelwelt. Die zweite is' kein Sex ohne Kondom und blablabla.  
  
Die Versuchung is' groß. Hei, ich meine die erste. Nicht das Kondom.  
  
Doch mein Zauberstab liegt fest verpackt im Schlafzimmer. Irgendwo.  
  
In dem Chaos findet keiner was.  
  
Ich hab keine Mutter, die ständig hinter mir herräumt.  
  
Also, nehme ich wohl mit den Gurken vorlieb. Die schmecken wirklich.  
  
Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür.  
  
Hab keinen Bock aufzustehen. War gerade am wegdösen. Ein Strand. Viele nette Mädchen.  
  
Jaaaaaa.*schnarch*  
  
Klopf, Klopf.  
  
Verdammt. Wütend schmeiße ich die Decke auf den Boden. Und schlappe zur Tür.  
  
Du bist tot. Wer immer du auch bist. Vermieter und Freundin ausgeschlossen.  
  
Der Vermieter wohnt hier nicht, und ne Freundin haste keine. Tolles Argument.  
  
Meine zweite Stimme meldet sich.  
  
Wieder.  
  
Klopf, Klopf, Klopf.  
  
Ich starre die Tür an.  
  
Kurzer Blick in den Spiegel.  
  
Dann öffne ich die Tür.  
Verdammt, warum dauert das so lange.  
  
Einmal blinzeln. Zweimal blinzeln.  
  
Nichts hat sich verändert.  
  
Fühlt sich so ein Schock an?  
  
Ich mache kehrt und haue die Tür zu.  
  
Dann fängt die Person auf der anderen Seiten an zu toben.  
  
Schimpfwörter aller Art werden mir an den Kopf geworfen.  
  
Ok. Tief durchatmen.  
  
Ich öffne das Holz einen kleinen Spalt.  
  
Graue Augen starren mich bitterböse an.  
  
Zentimeter für Zentimeter schiebe ich sie weiter auf.  
  
Bis wir uns gegenüberstehen.  
  
Endlich fertig?  
  
Ähmm.Ich fange doch tatsächlich an zu stottern.  
  
Soll ich hier draußen etwa übernachten?  
  
Mit diesem Kommentar stapft er an mir vorbei.  
  
Ein, hallo Malfoy, kommt über meine Lippen.  
  
Die Tür fällt ins Schloss.  
Ende Kapitel 1 


	2. Zwischenspiel Vorahnung

Zwischenspiel  
  
Hallo Malfoy. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss. Langsam drehe ich mich um. Hei, kein Problem. Mein Erzfeind steht gleich neben mir. Aber egal. Wat solls.  
  
Na Potter, alles senkrecht. Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich hätte sein hämisches Gegrinse nicht vermisst hätte. Aber. Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel. Mit Mundwinkeln, fast bis zu den Augen hochgezogen, steht er in meinem Wohnzimmer. Wunderbar.  
  
Ähm..J..Ja. Verdammt. Warum krieg ich keinen sinnvollen Satz über die Lippen. Ein Ja, ist nicht mal ein Satz. Eher eine Feststellung. Ich bin ein Idiot. *Ein Idiot ohne Freundin*, meine zweite Stimme meldet sich. Ja, ich bin ein Idiot.*ohne Freundin*  
  
Halt die Klappe! Was hast du gesagt, Potter ? , er schaut mich schief von der Seite an. Nicht du, Malfoy. Ah, Harry Potter führt Selbstgespräche. Wie erfrischend.  
  
So, nun stehen wir da. Er an meinem Couchtisch gelehnt, ich an der Garderobe. Und schlage mir in Gedanken ein Auge blau. Warum, in Merlins, sorry, in Gottes Namen hast du diese verdammte Tür geöffnet. Warum nur? *Selber schuld* *danke, das weiß ich auch*  
  
So, wir stehen immer noch da. Er an dem Couchtisch gelehnt, ich an der Garderobe. In Gedanken ist mein Auge schon lila und meine innere Stimme auf dem Friedhof. Jetzt male ich schon imaginäre Kreise auf den Parkettboden. Das einzig gute an diesem Loch. Hei, ich bin irgendwie immer chronisch pleite. Kennen wir doch sicher alle. Und das ist London. Wohnungen in London sind nun mal nicht billig und. Egal.  
  
So, wir stehen, Gott sei dank nicht mehr und belästigen diverse Möbelstücke. Sondern sitzen, suprise, suprise, am Küchenbord. Ich hab meinen Verstand soweit gekriegt, Malfoy in vollständigen Sätzen etwas zu trinken anzubieten. Wie es meine englische Erziehung erlaubt.  
  
Natürlich hatten wir sogar dort einige Schwierigkeiten. Cola und Bier waren ihm nicht gut genug. Ich bin ein energischer Kaffeegegner, und der Schnaps wurde mit einem hei, ich muss nachher noch fliegen, gekonnt abgewehrt.  
  
Am Ende einigten wir uns auf ein Glas Leitungswasser. Das kann mein Ego gerade noch vertragen, Potter  
  
So, wir sitzen nun, und. Und.Nichts verdammt. Ich hab tausend Fragen, und weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Der große Harry kriegt seinen Mund nicht auf. Sagen wir's der Presse. Man. Aber, wenn ich meinen Gegenüber so anschaue, ist dieser an einer Unterhaltung nicht wirklich interessiert.  
  
Viel mehr scheint ihn mein Inventar zu beeindrucken. Gerade wird der Toaster bewundert. Und dann mit, Zauberei geht doch alles viel schneller, niedergemacht.  
  
Ähm.Ich räuspere mich. Malfoy Ja Was tust du hier?   
  
Und ich bin über meine Direktheit selbst überrascht. So lebt also der große Harry Potter. Die Gerüchte sind wahr. Ohne auf meine Frage zu achten steht er auf und inspiziert der Rest der, ähh, Räumlichkeiten.  
  
Und darum bist du hier? Na, ich musste mich einfach selbst davon überzeugen. Und dafür opferst du deine wertvolle Freizeit, wie rührend.   
  
Jetzt hat er meine CD Sammlung entdeckt. Interessant, interessant kommt ein Murmeln aus einer Ecke des Zimmers. Zum Musik hören, nicht wahr?   
  
Seine Finger drehen eine der silbernen Scheiben. hast du auch ein, wie nennen die Schlammblüter das, Abspielgerät? Ja, und. Zerkratz sie nicht Entschuldige  
  
Pikiert legt der Angesprochene die Platte zurück. Sein Blick fällt auf den Videorekorder. Was ist das hier?   
  
Ich werde langsam ungeduldig. Du bist wohl nicht gekommen, um meine Wohnung zu bewundern. Warum denn sonst? Der übliche Sarkasmus.  
  
Erstens, weil du Malfoy heißt, zweitens wahrscheinlich ein Todesser bist, und drittens.äh. . Komm einfach zum Punkt. Sehr einfallsreich Potter. Wobei letzteres nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich arbeite für das Ministerium. Bitte  
  
Ich muss wie eine verwirrte Alraune ausgesehen haben. Draco Malfoy auf der richtigen Seite. Überrascht? Nein.  
  
Ich brauch jetzt erst mal nen Schnaps. Und noch einen. Und, vielleicht. Potter.  
  
Wer stört in meinen fragwürdigen Überlegungen? Also, das Ministerium schickt mich. Es geht um die Sache. Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst. Du sollte morgen auf einer Anhörung erscheinen.   
  
.... Und dass du auch hingehst, haben sie mich geschickt. Toll oder? ... Ich werde heute in diesem Appartement nächtigen. Zwar nicht sehr angemessen für einen Malfoy, aber das Ministerium ist sehr knauserig geworden. Ich werde mit der Couch vorlieb nehmen. Gute Nacht  
  
Dann zieht er seine Schuhe aus. Und. ....  
  
Oh Gott. Mir is' schlecht. Und, sicherlich nicht vom Schnaps. *wenn du jetzt ne Freundin hättest, könnte sie dich trösten* *...* *haste aber nicht*  
  
Oh Gott, ich glaub ich muss kotzen. Oder noch besser. Ich geh einfach ins Bett. Vielleicht ist das alles einfach nur der Stress. Ein Albtraum. Ein sehr fieser Albtraum. *ich bin auch gern fies* Gute Nacht.  
  
Ende Kapitel 2 


End file.
